1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water-saving toilet, particularly to one having a valve control device consisting of a valve, a valve cap, a drive rod and an operating rod. The valve of the valve control device is positioned on the bottom of a toilet bowl, and the valve cap is deposited on the valve to open and close the valve. The operating rod is positioned in the toilet bowl and extends out of the toilet bowl partially. When a user uses the toilet for urinating only, after finishing the action the person first presses down the operating rod to move the drive rod so as to push open the valve cap, and then urine mixed with the water remained in a water-storing area formed in the bottom of the bowl may flow down directly to a drain way in the bowl, and then the user next presses down the low volume stage of the press button to flush the low volume of water in the water tank in the toilet bowl and then drain out through the water storing area, the drain way in the bowl, and finally into the drain pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a daily routine for people to relieve themselves, and flushing toilets are an indispensable fixture of people""s homes in this civilized world, a very important invention for mankind to deal with most detectable and dirty waste. So a large volume of water should be used for flushing a toilet, and may account for 35% of the whole water used by a family. So how to save water quantity used by every home is quite an imperative problem, especially during the season of water shortfall.
So a two-stage flushing toilet has been made and is used widely nowadays, provided with a flush button for operating two different volumes of water to be flushed for urine and excrements separately so as to save water in case of urinating only. And the large volume of water may usually be 5.5 liters for flushing excrements and the small volume 4 liters for urine, so therefore 1.5 liters may be saved for one time of urinating. This saved water volume is not so much.
The purpose of the invention is to offer a water-saving toilet capable to use only a little volume of water as small as 1 liter for flushing one round of urinating and still keeping the toilet very clean after flushing.
One feature of the invention is a water-storing area formed in the bottom of a toilet bowl and a vertical through hole formed in the water-storing area.
Another feature of the invention is a valve control device positioned in the interior of the bowl for firstly let urine with the water remaining in the water-storing area to flow together down into a drain way of the bowl by opening a valve closed by a valve cap, and then pressing down the low volume stage of the flushing button is pressed to flush the low volume, say 1 liter, in the bowl and clean it and then drained out into a drain pipe. The valve control device consists of the valve, the valve cap, a drive rod and an operating rod. The valve is positioned in the through hole of the water-storing area, with the valve cap closed on the valve to open and close the valve by a push rod fitting in the passageway of the valve and possible to be pushed up by the drive rod, which is pushed by the operating rod having its outer end protruding out of the bowl to be pushed manually by a user. Then after finishing urinating the user first pushes down the operating rod to let the urine mixed with the water remaining in the water-storing area may flow down in the drain way. Then the low volume of water of 1 liter is to be flushed out of water tank into the bowl to clean completely its interior, saving water used in one round of urinating.